It is often desirable to quickly cool a container of liquid for human consumption. Typical containers include a can, bottle, glass, jug, keg or the like that holds a beverage. It may be particularly desirable to be able to cool such containerized liquid rapidly and individually for convenience. Further, it may be desirable to cool such containerized liquid when cooling by means of ice or insertion of the container into a standard refrigeration unit is not readily available or practical. Thus it would be useful to have a portable apparatus for cooling an individual container of liquid.